Regret
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: Saling mengkhianati perasaan membuat Luka dan Kaito tidak dapat jujur hingga akhir/For SDAnniv#1/RnR?


Kudedikasikan untuk SDAnniv#1

**Regret**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Story © Ical de Muffin**

**.**

**.**

**Waspadalah pada kalimat sumbang, keanehan yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan sesuatu yang bahkan author enggak tahu…**

**.**

**.**

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

Luka telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito sejak kelas 2 SMA. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa sebutan untuk hubungan mereka yang aneh itu. Mereka berpelukan, berciuman, dan bergandengan tangan namun tidak pernah sekalipun kata cinta keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka.

Ketiadaan status yang jelas membuat Luka tidak dapat mengatakan jangan saat Kaito memeluk gadis lain atau menggandeng jemari lentik mereka. Luka tidak bisa. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kaito. Lagipula dia juga tidak yakin apakah dia mencintai Kaito. Perasaannya tidak sesimpel itu. Ada batas-batas yang tidak bisa ia lewati.

Hubungan mereka pun bisa dikatakan rahasia. Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan sahabat Luka sekalipun. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang mengira _playboy_ macam Kaito menjalin hubungan dengan tipe serius dan dewasa seperti Luka. Karena itu, mereka hanya akan memandang saat mereka hanya berdua. Selebihnya? Mereka saling mengabaikan.

**-muffin-**

Kaito tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia tertarik dengan Luka. Gadis itu terkesan serius dan dewasa—jauh berbeda dengan tipenya. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa paling nyaman saat berada berdua dengan Luka. Tidak dengan gadis lain.

Ia merasa damai saat mereka jemari mereka mengait. Ia merasa hangat saat mereka berpelukan. Ia merasa mempunyai tempat untuk beristirahat dari cecaran dan makian dari orang-orang yang menganggapnya hina ketika bersama gadis itu.

Kaito mencintai Luka? Tidak. Tidak sesederhana itu. Kaito tidak bisa mencintai Luka. Gadis itu terlalu tinggi dan sulit digapai. Ia adalah putri dari keluarga baik-baik dan bergaul dengan manusia berkelas yang menyebalkan. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang dicap _playboy_ dan berandalan.

Karena itu, Kaito tidak pernah bisa berkata jangan saat Luka tersenyum pada lelaki lain atau menatap mereka dengan mata paling indah yang dilihat Kaito. Ia tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

-**muffin-**

Luka tidak pernah berjanji pada Kaito untuk setia padanya sampai akhir. Keambiguan di antara mereka memaksanya untuk mengunci mulut ketika kata cinta meminta bebas dari kungkungan bibirnya yang mengatup. Tapi, walaupun tidak ada ikrar yang terucap Luka tidak pernah berpaling hati.

Ia memang pernah memeluk, mencium, atau menggandeng tangan lelaki lain. Tapi, hatinya tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Ia merasa hampa dan gamang.

_"Tahukah kamu, hatiku tertawan olehmu bahkan ketika bersama laki-laki lain."_

Luka tidak pernah tidak berdusta akan perasaannya pada Kaito. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan kata cinta lolos dari bibirnya. Ia hanya membiarkan kata cinta berlari di sekeliling hatinya dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan tatkala Kaito memeluknya atau menggandeng tangannya atau menciumnya.

_"Aku mencintai dirimu tapi sekelilingku akan berkata tidak. Mereka akan menolakmu, menolak eksistensi dirimu yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka kenal."_

Bibir gadis merah jambu itu tidak pernah membuka untuk berkata cinta. Tapi, apa yang hatinya suarakan adalah yang sebenarnya.

_"Dengarkanlah hatiku yang berteriak, Kaito. Dengarkanlah dia."_

Dia menghapus keraguannya.

**-muffin-**

Kaito selalu berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak pernah mencintai seorang pun gadis karena mencintai salah satu dari mereka tidak akan membuatnya menjadi pria baik-baik. Ia tetap dipandang hina. Ia akan tetap dipandang sebagai tukang rebut pacar orang dan laki-laki gampangan.

Tapi, ia juga selalu mengkhianati janjinya karena kini ia harus jujur bahwa ia mencintai seorang gadis yang terlalu tinggi untuk ia gapai. Ia mencintai Luka meski ia tahu dunia yang mereka tempati bagaikan langit dan bumi.

_"Kaulah gadis yang kucari. Yang kucintai dengan sembunyi tanpa orang lain ketahui."_

Kaito tidak pernah membiarkan kata cinta menerobos keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, ia membiarkan kata cinta bermain-main dalam hatinya dan membuat luka perih tatkala ia memeluk atau menggandeng tangan ataupun mencium si gadis merah jambu.

_"Aku mencintaimu tapi sekelilingmu menolak. Aku memang hina namun cintaku padamu tidak serendah yang mereka kira."_

Mulut Kaito tidak pernah membuka untuk mengatakan cinta. Tapi, tubuhnya selalu menunjukkan apa yang hatinya rasakan. Dan walaupun Kaito pernah memeluk dan menggandeng tangan gadis lain, ia tidak pernah mencium mereka. Ia hanya mencium Luka—gadis yang ia cintai.

_"Dengarkanlah hatiku. Dengarkanlah hatiku yang tidak pernah berdusta padamu, Luka."_

Ia menghapus kata tidak pernah bisa itu.

**-muffin-**

Tidak di antara keduanya yang dapat memprediksi kapan hubungan ini akan berakhir. Tidak Luka. Tidak Kaito. Mereka tahu, relasi ini begitu rentan, ringkih, dan rapuh namun juga tidak rentan, tidak ringkih, dan tidak rapuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bagai jaring laba-laba yang lebih kuat dari baja namun halus ketika disentuh.

Luka selalu takut Kaito akan meninggalkannya. Kaito selalu gelisah membayangkan Luka akan pergi dari sisinya. Tapi, tetap saja. Tidak ada kata cinta yang mengalir dari celah bibir mereka.

Walaupun begitu, relasi ganjil mereka tetap bertahan. Bahkan ketika mereka telah lulus dan menyandang gelar sebagai mahasiswa. Mereka tetap mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dan saling berdekapan hingga rasa khawatir yang melanda hilang.

"_Aku mencintaimu…,_" Kaito menjerit dalam hati.

"_Aku takut kehilanganmu,_" Luka terisak dalam pergulatan batinnya yang sedih.

Mereka saling mencintai tapi takut mengakui. Mereka tetap diam walaupun tersakiti. Ironis. Mengapa harus mengkhianati hati sendiri?

**-muffin-**

Kaito sedang duduk di kursi taman, menunggu Luka yang ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu. Dadanya berdebar. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin gadis itu bicarakan. Rasa gelisah menyelimuti hatinya. Firasat buruk menyerang pikirannya.

Tak lama, Luka tiba. Sepasang matanya yang indah menatap Kaito dengan tatapan dingin tanpa emosi. Kaito sudah terbiasa. Tapi, ada yang lain dengan tatapannya hari ini.

"Singkat saja. Aku ingin kau melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Dan, tolong hapus nomor ponselku. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang menghubungkanmu denganku," kata Luka dingin.

Dalam hatinya, Kaito terkejut. Firasatnya benar. "Kau tidak perlu mengajakku bertemu untuk hal seperti ini. Dari awal memang tidak ada sesuatu di antara kita," balas Kaito.

Si gadis merah jambu tertawa. "Kau benar," ujar Luka pelan. Maniknya yang indah menatap kejauhan.

"Lagipula, yang terjadi selama ini hanya sebuah jalan untuk membunuh waktu," desis Kaito.

"Yep." Luka menatap Kaito. Lama. Sunyi mengambil alih. "Kaito, aku akan menikah."

Kaito mendelik. Hatinya tercabik-cabik. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya secara eksplisit. "Oh, karena itu? Selamat, ya."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kamu ucapkan?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu. Tentu saja ada banyak. Terlalu banyak kalimat yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi, terlalu sakit jika ia utarakan. Dia mencintai Luka. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin berkata jangan. "Semoga … kamu bahagia."

Luka menunggu Kaito mengucapkan hal lain. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda biru itu tidak ingin berkata lagi. "Terima kasih. Aku … pergi dulu."

Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi. Dadanya sakit. Sungguh sangat sakit. Ia ingin Kaito berkata jangan. Ia ingin Kaito berkata bahwa dia sebenarnya mencintai Luka seperti Luka mencintai Kaito. Ia tidak ingin Kaito menyelamatinya seperti ini!

Gadis merah jambu itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia menangis tanpa suara.

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Walau aku tidak bertutur_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Walau bibirku menutup_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Walau aku mengkhianati perasaanku_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Sekarang dan dulu_

_Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa mengaku_

**-muffin-**

Kaito menatap punggung Luka yang mengecil. Dadanya sesak. Ia ingin berkata jangan. Tapi, siapakah dia? Bahkan dia tidak bisa mengatakan sebutan untuk hubungannya selama ini. Ia mencintai gadis itu. Dan pengakuannya hari ini membuatnya perih setengah mati.

Gadis itu akan menikah. Artinya, ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu gadis itu lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk berkata 'aku cinta'. Kesempatan yang ia sia-siakan selama enam tahun membuatnya menyesal. Harusnya ia bilang. Walaupun sekeliling gadis itu menolak.

Harusnya ia tidak mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri.

_Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu_

_Aku tak berani untuk mengaku_

_Aku takut kau menolakku_

_Aku gelisah kau akan menjauh_

_Tapi, kini semuanya tinggal masa lalu_

_Sudah terlambat bagiku_

_Mengatakan aku cinta padamu_

_Maafkan aku yang mendustai hatiku_

_Harusnya aku jujur pada perasaanku_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

**-the end-**

Judul kagak nyambung. Isi cerita tidak dapat dimengerti. Aneh. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Ide baru nongol padahal udah dikasih tahu sebulan. Niat ikut event ini nggak, sih? Niat. Tapi, tugasku banyak. Maklum, siswa tahun terakhir. Itu bukan alasan! #APAINI?!

Review?


End file.
